


hellfire.

by caescollection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fire, Implied Relationships, Multi, Whump, its not that bad but it gets pretty violent so beware that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caescollection/pseuds/caescollection
Summary: beau's dreams are haunted with screams and blood.she cannot save her loved ones.





	hellfire.

**Author's Note:**

> im on an angst train fellas!!! strap in!!! this one gets kinda gorey

There is fire. So much fire.

Beau is fighting the gnolls in the burning village, screams erupting around her as wood and stone get burnt and toppled. Bryce is shouting for reinforcements, their voice drowned out by explosions and the ever encroaching snarling. The fire encompasses suddenly jolts forward, cutting off Jester and Bryce from Beau.  
Beau watches as Jester is tackled by a gnoll into a stone wall, and her shriek as she goes down makes her whole body shudder. Beau is frozen in place, unable to move as the poor tiefling is pushed to the ground. Her spiritual lollipop fizzles out, another scream from Jester. Bryce is shot in the shoulder, running backwards and calling out for help, disappearing into the smoke as Jester screams.  
Beau is forced to watch her flesh be torn into by blades and teeth alike, the gnolls hunched over her body as she shudders and cries out weakly, calling for the Traveler, for Fjord, for Beauregard.   
"Traveler, he-help, I can't-", There is a sickening crunch as Jester's leg snaps, her bloodcurdling scream sounding more Infernal than Common. "B-Beauregard! Beauregard please!" 

She tries to move toward her, running through the fire as it singes and blisters at her skin. "Jester! Jessie, I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
Her pleas get violently cut short, with a gurgling sound that makes Beau want to vomit, her eyes burning in rage and grief. Jester's unconscious and bloody form is being dragged away from her sight, just as she passes through the thick wall of fire.   
Beau collapses from the pain, her arms and hands completely burned and torn, her bandages singed and practically melting into her hand. It is pain beyond anything she has ever felt, and her body and soul ache as she tries to get her bearings. Around her, she sees nothing but fire. Fire so hot and consuming it must come from hell itself.

There is a clatter a few feet away from her as Yasha suddenly drops to a knee, grasping at her stomach. Beau sees her look up in defiance at someone unseen, roaring in fury and pain as she yanks out a bloodied arrow. However, as she does this, four more are shot in its place in rapid succession. She lurches forward, and Beau screams, trying to crawl toward her, the very ground alight with embers, digging and burning into the palms of her hands. She finally manages to drag her body to her, eyes blurry from tears and blood.  
Yasha is curled onto her side, eyes dazed and empty as she reaches out to Beauregard, a last name on her breath.  
"Beau...Beau, Beau, please-"

 

"Beauregard!"

Her eyes snap open, her chest heaving. Above her are Yasha and Jester, worried expressions on their faces. Jester is shaking her awake, eyes wide in panic as her hands held her face. She was hardly dressed, having thrown on a cloak in a hurry. Yasha was moving hair from Beau's face, looking concerned as she quietly asked, "Are you...alright?"  
Beau barely had time to whimper out a, "Fuck no," before she was hugging them both, bringing them close to her chest. Sobs wracked through her body, rocking slightly as the girls stroked her back, keeping Beau close to them. Beau didn't care that Jester's horn poked her or that Yasha was crushing her. She needed this, needed to be held tight for a while until the nightmare left.  
Yasha kisses her temple, taking the ribbon from Beau's messy bun out to put on the side table so she could run fingers through her hair. "We're here. Beau, we're here."  
"It was that fucking dream again, Yash."  
Jester sat beside Beau, rubbing her back. "Do you mean the scary one where we get eaten by a spider?"  
Beau chokes out a laugh. "No, Jessie, its-its not that one. Remember when we fought the gnolls? That dream."  
Jester's expression softened as she leaned on her. "I don't like that dream either. But, you're okay."  
Yasha nodded. "We won't let anything hurt you, okay?"   
Their voices soothed her shakes, Beau's eyes focusing on the white tips of Yasha's hair, anything to distract her by.  
"Yeah. I know. We're tough now."  
Yasha takes her hand, kissing the bruised knuckles on Beau's already bandaged hand. "Even if we weren't."  
"We promise you, Beau!"

Beau leaned forward, pressing kisses to their foreheads and curling between them. It was quiet for a long while, a comfortable silence. "Hey, Yasha?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm gonna toss you those gold pieces one day."  
Jester poked her side, giggling. "I want some too!"  
"Okay, okay, you both get gold. Now keep hugging me so I can sleep."  
The three drifted off, Beau first, then Yasha. Jester was awake for only a few minutes longer, watching her lover's chests rise and fall, seemingly at peace.  
She wanted to sketch it to remember it by, but didn't dare move with Yasha's hand in hers.  
So she laid flat again, head nuzzled into Beau's neck, and let herself get taken into a nice sleep.


End file.
